


New Years kiss

by SaetreNoora



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaetreNoora/pseuds/SaetreNoora
Summary: An AU where William and Noora meet for the first time at a New Years party





	

If there was one thing Noora hated, it was parties. 

Okay, maybe she didn’t hate them, but they weren’t her favorite thing in the world. They are always loud and people are drunk and they throw up and it’s just, it’s gross. Also, everyone is making out everywhere and going to the toilet at a party is impossible. Because either someone is in there throwing up, or having sex. 

However, here she is at some random party because it’s new years eve and she obviously wants to spend the night with her friends and they really wanted to go to a party. She had ended up alone anyways though, because Eva went looking for her fuck buddy, who lately was more of a boyfriend. Eva and Chris were both in denial about that though, so Noora stopped commenting on the subject a while ago. Sana and Chris had disappeared too and Vilde had started talking to a really cute blonde guy that seemed to be quite interested in her. So now here Noora is, alone on a couch in a strangers house on new years eve. 

With a sigh she looks around the room. There are people exactly everywhere and she crinkles up her nose. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. There she starts rummaging the cabinets for a glass so that she can have some water. When she eventually finds one she fills it up halfway and gulps it down. She then casts a look to the clock on the wall, seeing that in just half an hour it’s midnight. She sighs and puts the now empty glass on the counter and decides that she should walk outside to see if maybe she can get find some place where it is relatively calm. So she walks to the hallway, puts her shoes on and grabs her grey coat, flinging it on. 

She isn’t sure why she thought outside would be better for her, when it’s outside people go to throw up. Crinkling her nose up, she walks past the guy who is puking in the middle of the garden and decides to try the backyard. Maybe, if she’s lucky, no one is there. 

For once she is lucky. No one is there and the music is a bit vaguer here too. Leaning against the wall of the house she closes her eyes and tries to relax for just a few moments. Then she’ll go back inside, she tells herself. 

”You okay?” someone asks her and she jumps from the scare. Her heart is beating heavily in her chest and she places a hand over her chest. 

”Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” the same voice says with a small chuckle.

”It’s okay.” Noora breathes out and looks over the boy. He’s got brown hair, that keeps falling in his eyes. He is also taller than her and wearing a simple white t-shirt underneath a grey hoodie (hood up of course) with a black bomber jacket on top of that.

”What are you doing out here?” he asks her and takes out a packet of cigarettes from one of the pockets of the jacket. He takes one from the packet and places it between his lips before shoving the packet back in and then bringing a lighter out, using it to light up the cigarette. 

”I just, wanted to get away from the party. I’d ask you what you’re doing here but I think that’s quite obvious.” she replies. The boy who had just taken a drag from the cigarette blows the smoke out and chuckles softly. 

”Yeah, I guess it is.” his gaze is glued to Noora, making her feel very scrutinized. 

”What’s your name?” he asks her before taking another drag from the cigarette. She raises her eyebrows at him and shake her head amusedly. 

”What makes you think I’ll tell you my name?” he laughs and she can almost swear that his eyes sparkle. 

”It’s the polite thing to do, to introduce yourself when conversing with someone you haven’t met before, isn’t it?” he asks and takes a new drag from the cigarette. 

”It is. However, you haven’t introduced yourself either, so I guess we’re both simply impolite people.” she says with a shrug and he releases the smoke from his lungs to then grin widely at her. 

”I’m William.” he tells her and reaches his hand out for her to shake. She looks at it for a moment before shaking it. 

”Noora.” she tells him and he nods. 

”Noora,” he repeats and smiles. ”beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” she laughs softly at his words, to which he smiles. 

”Aren’t you just the most cliché guy ever?” at this he laughs loudly. 

”Cliché is cute though, right?” Noora can’t help but think that he is quite right. Cliché definitely suits this guy. In some way he pulls it off as very charming and not at all cheesy. 

”I’m not going to respond to that because I’ve been taught that if you don’t have anything nice to say, you shouldn’t say anything.” she says teasingly, making William chuckle. 

”So, how did you end up here?” he asks her and she shakes her head and laughs amusedly. 

”Now, William. This conversation is getting a bit repetitive. We’ve already discussed why we’re out here.” it’s in a joking tone she says it, but she does wonder why he asks again. A chuckle escapes his lips.

”No, I meant at the party. You did say that you’re out here to avoid the party. What brought you to it then?” he inquires and licks his lips before placing the cigarette between his lips again. 

”Oh, well my friends wanted to come here. So we came here. Nothing else to it really.” the explanation is brief, but also like she says, there is really nothing else to it. It’s simple. 

”But you don’t feel like being here?” There’s a look on his face, and it’s like he’s concerned about her. Why would he be though? They just met. 

”I don’t mind it that much. It just got a bit much, I’m fine with being here.” It’s not really a lie, because she is okay with being here, it’s just that she’d rather be somewhere else. 

William doesn’t reply, he just takes his phone out and checks something, before then shoving it back into his pocket. He seems to contemplate something for a moment before he looks at Noora and smiles softly. 

”Can I take you somewhere?” his words surprise her, because she definitely expected him to say he needed to go back to the party but it was nice talking to her or something along those lines. 

”Take me where?” she feels a bit nervous because she really wants to go with him, but should she? She only just met him. 

”Just up that hill,” he gestures to a hill not far from the house where the party was at. ”it only takes five minutes to get there.” he tries to persuade her with a small smile. 

Contemplating it, she looks at him and bites her lip. Could she really trust this guy after chatting with him for only ten minutes and barely even knowing anything about him? He smiled softly at her as she looked at him, then at the hill. It wasn’t that far away and he was probably very right when he said it’s five minutes away. She has her phone if anything would happen, and he does seem like a very nice guy. Her gaze lands on him again and he’s still smiling at her. 

”Okay.” she breathes out. His face lights up when she agrees and somehow it makes her heart skip a beat. 

”Let’s go.” he holds out his hand to her and before she can overthink it, she places her hand in his. 

The cigarette he smoked is discarded onto the ground when they cross the road and soon enough they have reached the top of the hill. It’s much higher up than she expected it to be when they reach the top, because when you stand there, looking out, the view is great. There’s a park bench there and they sit down on it, a lot closer to each other than what’s normal after knowing each other for such a small amount of time. 

The fireworks have already started, and Noora turns her head to look at William, who is already watching her. Her cheeks flush red and she smiles. 

”What time is it?” the question comes out just above a whisper and William is quick to bring his phone out to glance at the display to see what time it is.

”It’s five to twelve.” he says and looks at her again. Their hands are still in a tight grasp and neither of them really want to let go. So they don’t. 

”The view up here is beautiful.” Noora mumbles and pushes her hair behind her ear with her free hand.

”Just like you.” his reply makes her laugh and she shakes her head, but she does it very fondly.

”Cliché.” if she was asked to describe this boy in only one word, that’s he one word she would use. Cliché. 

Laughing, he pushes his hair out of his eyes and smirks.

”I can’t argue with that. Because I mean we’re on a bench on a hill and that’s pretty cliché so. Also, it’s pretty cliché to sit here and ask if you’d like to be my new years kiss. Which I’m doing right now,” his thumb is caressing back of her hand and his eyes are focused on her and nothing else. She has all of his attention. ”Will you, Noora, do me the honor of letting me kiss you at midnight, making the start of the new year absolutely amazing?” a smile is placed upon his lips as he asks her the question and never, has Noora ever wanted anything more than she wants this. She really wants to kiss him. So she nods and he breaks out in a grin. 

He leans in and then his lips are pressed against hers. Not only can she hear the real fireworks, but she can feel fireworks going off inside her too. Every cliché description anyone has ever used to explain this feeling she is feeling right this moment, is now making so much sense because this feeling does feel like fireworks and butterflies and it’s amazing. 

Placing his hand on her cheek, William continues to kiss her. His lips move perfectly with hers and the kiss ends way too quickly. 

As she sees Williams lips when they have pulled away, she laughs loudly. Which causes him to look very confused, making her laugh even more. 

”What?” he asks but instead of explaining anything, she just leans in and pecks his lips again. 

”Nothing, you just have some lipstick on your lips.” she then says with an amused grin upon her face. Her words bring out a laugh from him too and he quickly brings his hand to his mouth to remove it. Noora giggles a little as she watches him. 

”Don’t worry. It suits you.” he laughs at her statement and leans in to kiss her again, which she obviously obliges to. 

”Maybe, we should get back to the party. So your friends don’t worry about where you are.” he suggests and she nods her head. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind, but when she brought her phone out to check the time (it was ten past twelve) she sees that she has received several texts and that they’ve called her a few times too. Not that weird since she’s been away from the party for forty minutes now. 

So they walk back to the party hand in hand and when they’re back, everything happens quickly. Nooras friends find her and they immediately start fretting over her and when they ask where she’s been, and she turns to gesture to William, he’s gone. She doesn’t find him again because they need to leave. And when they’re sat at the bus on their way home, Noora can’t stop thinking about him. Her new years kiss. She started the new year with William, and she secretly wishes she could also finish it with him. 

Maybe parties aren’t so bad, she thinks.


End file.
